Bedmate
by The Pink Mangaholic
Summary: Why one shouldn't litter after they're done with shampoo bottles. One-shot.


A/N:- Hello everyone! Okay now this chapter, I had the idea of it a long long time ago, but due to a lot of reasons (mainly procrastinating) I never actually wrote it down, and when I did , it was half a year later, and then I went into another phase of procrastination when it came to editing, but I finally got myself to do it, because I just want this out of my hair one and for all.

Now coming to it, If you've read my first fic I think you might be under the impression that I'm a total Gruvia shipper, truth is: I'm not. In fact, I'm a Graza shipper and have always been one, even if it's ship is sinking and there's nothing I can do about it T^T

Either way, I'm not a very big supirter of OOC-ness so I guarantee you won't find any of that in my fics, with that said and done, I present to you my second FT fic, please read and enjoy~

And don't forget to R&R. ^_^ Thanks~~

"Who used up all my shampoo" screamed Lucy throwing the empty shampoo bottle down in frustration, her teammates minus Natsu who wasn't in the room, were getting ready for bed stopped halfway in their actions to look at her.

It was the third day of the Grand Magic Games, and after an exciting and tiring day full of all sorts of awesome and ridiculous fights night had finally come, and a certain team of Fairy Tail, after an evening of celebration returned back to their room in the Hotel Honeybone. It was just a little past 9 when the blonde celestial mage had left for a shower when she discovered an empty bottle of her brand new shampoo.

"Hey guys" yelled Natsu bursting into the room grinning from ear to ear, being his usual loud and obnoxious self, only to be met with Lucy's fist in his face.

Gray and Wendy involuntarily gulped as Lucy cracking her knuckles menacingly advanced on the fallen pink haired mage as a dark aura enveloped her.

"You used it didn't you?!" she screeched pointing an accusatory finger at Natsu who cringed away from her.

"I-It wasn't me" he stammered inching away from her as discretely as possible and failing miserably as his arms were flailing too much. Gray secretly crept behind him and took a whiff of his hair and stood up to his full height with a solemn expression "Natsu's hair smells like strawberry" he declared to the room, laughing internally and he saw Lucy's features visibly contract in anger, as she sent death glares to the whimpering fire mage on the ground.

Before Lucy could grab him and knock him into next week, Natsu twisted around and grabbed Gray by whatever he could find, considering he was barely wearing anything, his pant's beltloops.

As hard as he could Natsu flung the bewildered ice mage at Lucy in an act of self defense and fury at Gray for selling him out. However, just before Gray toppled onto Lucy, with his keen sense of smell Natsu realized he wasn't the only one who used the shampoo.

"Gray used it too" he hollered.

Lucy now struggling under the weight of the black haired teen froze and redirected her glare in his direction. "Gray?"

"He-He's lying Lucy" spluttered Gray trying to inch away from her in an imitation of Natsu from seconds ago, but failing too because Lucy had him held fast by his pendant.

"Oh, we'll see about that" hissed Lucy as she tugged him forward until his face was inches from hers and took a good whiff and felt her blood boil at the familiar scent of strawberries.

"GRAY" she exploded, as he jumped out of her grasp with a very girlish shriek and falling on his butt, scampering backwards until he was next to Natsu who had been snickering until now, but clutched onto Gray for dear life at Lucy's scarily dark aura spread throughout the room.

"N-Now now Lucy-san, please calm down" mumbled Wendy, trying to play peacemaker. She was too tired from her fight with Chelia to let her peace be disturbed by her precious yet insufferable team.

"Yes Lucy, calm down" said Erza stepping up to the blonde mage and touching her shoulder, "Those boys never learn so just let them off for now, besides everyone is too tired to play anymore".

"Umm Erza-san, your hair smells like strawberries too" said Wendy before she could stop herself, and clapping a hand to her mouth in horror as she realized she said that out loud.

The mighty Titania stiffened as her blonde teammate turned her dark glare towards her and could almost see the million imaginary daggers pointing at her, created by Lucy's aura that was now seriously scaring her.

"Erza, is that true?"

"W-Well you see Lucy, my shampoo ran out, so I had to use one and yours was the only one there" Erza stammered out a reply while sweating profusely.

"Erza, didn't you buy a new bottle just yesterday with me at the market?" hissed Lucy accusingly. Erza gulped.

"Whoa, who would have ever thought a day would come when we get to see Lucy telling off Erza" snickered Happy from his place on the table, where he was sitting munching on his ever-present fish.

"Don't you dare try to slither out of this one, you stinking cat" roared Natsu, "Weren't you the one who said, 'Lucy's shampoo smells great, you guys should try it too'?" he said mimicking Happy's babyish voice.

"What?" growled Lucy, now turning to the blue colored cat, as he dropped the half eaten fish and his tail twitched in fear. Wendy sighed and Carla simply facepalmed.

Five minutes later, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy sat in the middle of the room with a growing throbbing bump on their heads as Lucy walked in front of them, telling them off about how the prices had gone up and she'd been saving for a while to get the limited edition strawberry scented shampoo+conditioner of the famous brand Miss Magonolia., and how all of them had pitched together and emptied the entire bottle in just one day when she had gotten to use it only once. Wendy, though wanting more than anything to fall backwards on her bed and doze off, stayed up listening to Lucy and being there for her to help tell the others off for using someone else's property without permission, but failing as she was almost nodding off.

"So now, will you ever use my stuff without asking me?" asked Lucy. "No, we're sorry Lucy" chorused the rest of them dully. Natsu, like Wendy was almost nodding off too listening to Lucy's long babble.

"Fine, I forgive you now, but if I ever see any of you using my stuff without asking me again, I won't be so forgiving" she finished expatriated, despite being angry feeling a little remorse for keeping them up, when all of them had such a tiring day.

"Can we go to bed now?" asked Gray somewhat timidly. "Yes" replied Lucy curtly turning away before them got to see the guilt on her face. Ten minutes later, the room was dark with everyone in their beds snuggling down, snoring and dreaming already.

It wasn't until half past midnight when Erza woke up with a sudden urge to pee. Groggy with sleep yet her mage's instincts keeping her fully alert, she made her way towards the bathroom.

On the way she felt a light brush on her ankle.

Erza jumped backwards wide awake with senses tingling with anticipation. What if someone has snuck into their room to try to catch them off-guard, possibly to ambush them. She quickly glanced downwards to check if someone was lying low for a surprise attack.

What she saw was the shampoo bottle Lucy had thrown down earlier.

Erza stared at it for a while dumbstruck, before straightening up drowsy and relaxed again. She turned away from the bottle and made her way to the bathroom scratching her head dreamily.

Five minutes later Erza groggily stepped out of the bathroom and made her way back to her bed when she remembered Lucy's bed was just next to hers and the blonde mage's warm covers and strawberry smelling hair were too good to leave alone for the night.

So in the darkness she steered herself in the direction she best assumed was Lucy's bed and took barely two steps before she stepped on something very round and very slippery and in a rather animated and scary fashion she turned a full 180 degrees in the air before landing on the cold hard floor on her butt emitting a squeak, the fall knocking the breath out of her and muddling her already sleep riddled thoughts, in her daze she heard grunts and mumblings as her teammates shifted in their sleep at the disturbance.

She didn't have to look to know the object she stepped on was the shampoo bottle that touched her foot not five minutes ago. "Stupid bottle" she growled quietly, as she kicked the bottle with her foot annoyed and heard it roll off somewhere before coming to a stop with a faint thunk as it collided with the leg of someone's bed.

Thoughts still muddled and slightly dazed, Erza climbed to her feet and turned towards her destination before her fall, Lucy's bed.

When she reached the bed, she lifted the covers and slipped underneath, smiling to herself almost forgetting the annoying incident as soon as the warmth met her skin. Snuggling down next to her teammate's warm body, she daringly wrapped her arms tightly around Lucy's torso feeling bare skin, and mildly wondering why she could feel her skin when she remembered seeing Lucy wearing a long t-shirt to bed before brushing it off as her teammate simply having rolled around too much so that her shirt got pulled up under the covers.

A smile made its way to her face as the faint smell of shampoo invaded her nostrils, lulling her sleep riddled brain into a peaceful slumber. There was absolutely nothing to worry about now, everyone was safe, everything was alright, the bed was too comfortable. The matters with the Grand Magic Games tournament could wait till the next morning.

Gray turned around in his sleep, shifting himself into a more comfortable position only to find something obstructing his path. He turned around to look at what had such a tight hold on his torso, the feeling not entirely foreign to him as he had plenty of scary encounters with a certain blue haired water mage in the very same position, but when he turned around.

He nearly screamed at the top of his lungs and almost wet himself. Almost.

What he saw was Erza curled up behind him, her arms wound around his chest in a tight grip, a faint smile on her face which had a rather peaceful expression. Gods did he know if he woke her up then, that expression would be the only memory he'd carry with himself to the afterlife.

In the two seconds of seeing her face, he went through a million different scenarios and moves as to what to do next and came up with only one which did not involve himself dying a rather gruesome death in the middle of the night. He had to stay still and hope she did not wake up.

Now in a rather awkward position, Gray decided he might as well shift so atleast he could get comfortable if he was going to spend the whole night with her. So he shifted till he faced her, somehow as if a miracle, she didn't wake up and even loosened her grip a little so he could move properly.

Now facing her he gulped, this is when it starts to get awkward.

Gray tried closing his eyes hoping sleep would come soon so he could escape this scary reality as soon as possible and possibly even make his death easier if she decided to wake up and kill him in his sleep, however the Heavens were not so forgiving and no matter how hard he tried, his rapidly thumping heart and adrenaline spiked veins kept him from coming anywhere close to sleep.

Knowing trying to sleep now was futile, he decided to stay awake till his heart settled to a normal rate and he got used to the situation, he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him.

Erza had always been a light sleeper, though he knew that from the time the spent together on long missions, right now she seemed to be in such a deep sleep with such a peaceful expression, that Gray almost enviously wished he could be the same place she was now.

He had always known she was attractive, but never did he ever fully appreciate that fact until now, and probably a few months ago on the first mission they did together after a long while. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was always going around beating the crap out of people and being too scary for anyone to notice.

Unconsciously he touched her cheek brushing a few scarlet colored, now dark strands away from her face. Her skin was incredibly smooth, another fact he never knew, or maybe he did but just never actually got to touch her and know for sure.

In the faint moonlight shining through the one window situated on one end of the room, he could make out the rest of her features: small slightly puckered lips, long straight nose, thin well shape eyebrows, soft smooth creamy white skin, amazingly huge cleavage….wait, what?

Gray nearly jumped when he realized where his gaze had wandered off to, blushing furiously he averted his eyes knowing how wrong the situation was and how he would regret it later.

Knowing that now facing her wide awake was not helping the situation in the least, he decided to divert his mind so that his teammate's exposed cleavage wasn't the only thing he could think of at all.

Erza mumbled something in her sleep before wrapping her arms even tightly around Gray pressing herself, if possibly even more to him and to his horror, making her cleavage all the more pronounced as it was not quite literally stuck to him.

If his heart rate was racing before, it was definitely thundering a marathon now as Gray trying his level best not to blush squirming in the redhead's arms trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible, no matter how futile his attempts were. 'Oh God what have I gotten myself into!?' he mentally wailed to himself.

In this midst of his embarrassment and discomfort Gray didn't realize how one of his arms was bent underneath him in an uncomfortable position and was starting to fall asleep.

'No not now, why now of all times!?' he mentally screamed.

As slowly and discretely as possible he tried moving his arm to a more comfortable position hoping against all hope that Erza should be in too deep a sleep to notice anything. Just two more inches left and his hand would be free, or at least that's what the poor ice mage thought.

As soon as he slipped it from underneath him, because of the mildly strong force his hand shot out and bashed Erza right in the face. She opened her eyes.

Gray mentally prepared himself for the afterlife.

"Gray?!".

"Hey Erza! You comfortable enough?!" is what the poor ice mage wanted to say, but all that came out was a strange sound somewhere between a painful whine and choking.

Gray could almost swear he saw his death approaching as he saw realization dawn in the red haired mage's eyes and knew that this was the day he died, when Erza jumped backwards blushing furiously.

"G-Gray, what are you doing in Lucy's bed?!" she whispered furiously, trying not to wake her sleeping teammates.

"Lucy's bed!?" hissed Gray recovering almost immediately as he too sat up pushing the covers away "This is MY bed, MINE, what are you doing in my bed!?".

"B-but this can't be your bed, I was going to Lucy's how did I end up in yours?!"stammered Erza blushing more so than ever.

"How the hell would I know!?" growled Gray, fear and nervousness gone and now feeling oddly superior seeing Erza so flustered, that too because of him.

"But I was-" Erza stopped short staring off into space before letting out a soft 'oh'.

"What!?" demanded Gray.

"The bottle" she whispered. All facts clear as glass now.

"I slipped on the shampoo bottle on my way back from the bathroom and in the dark I mistook your bed for Lucy's" she explained embarrassed.

Gray already enjoying himself watching Erza squirm, nearly laughed at her embarrassment but quickly decided against it as he remembered that even in a split second Erza was capable of transforming into a monster that would spell out his death in three seconds flat.

"Guess you owe me an apology then" he smirked unable to keep the smile off his face as she glowered at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry" she spat out.

"Apology accepted" he smiled "Now would you mind going back to your own bed? I'm really tired and would like to take my well deserved rest".

"Yeah, you're right" she mumbled stepping out of his bed, before turning on him again and saying again in a threatening voice "But if I ever hear you say a word about this to anyone else, I'll kill you".

Gray involuntarily shuddered. "Yes ma'am"

Still rather embarrassed Erza turned around to head towards Lucy's bed this time knowing she was in the right direction. Only to step on a very round and very slippery object and doing a full 180 degree in the air before landing hard on her butt.

Somewhere from one of the beds she heard a loud burst of laughter and knew immediately that it was Gray, she sat up furiously and growled in a very inhumane manner, Gray immediately shut up and two seconds later she could even hear his fake snores.

Erza stood up brushing her pajama pants off, hurt and embarrassed wondering why she was so unlucky today. Sadly she made her way towards Lucy's bed wishing she'd never gotten out of her bed in the first place.

Crawling underneath the covers, Erza let out a soft sigh and hugged Lucy from behind wishing she could somehow share some of the hurt she was feeling. Her bedmate shifted in her arms and turned around.

"Wa's matr Erza!?" mumbled a very groggy Natsu.


End file.
